Why don't I have normal family?
by Hidden Page
Summary: Sort of sequel to Conner J Kent. When Young Justice land themselves in Smallville, 20 years in the past, no one is happy. But Conner may get a chance to see something good in a young Lex Luther, and they might all discover something that Superman has been hiding.
1. In Which Lex is a Bad Driver, Again

_(A/n this has been on my mind since I finished Conner J Kent. Conner and friends get to meet his daddies before they were assholes._

_Well mostly._

_No season to YJ and no latter season Smallville mainly because the two Conners would not work together. Meanies.)_

Why don't I have normal family?

It was a normal day. No explosions. No kidnappings. Lex hadn't hit his head even once. He did some paper work that needed to be done, ignored some phone calls from his Dad, and had a quiet and uneventful day.

Needless to say by three he was freaked out. Ever since he had moved to Smallville it was never normal. There was always something going on. That was the one reliable thing about the small town, no matter what; something really illogically exciting was going on somewhere. But, Smallville was annoyingly unexciting today.

Lex sighed, he had filled out all the paper work he could and He damn well wasn't picking up the phone no matter how many times his father called. Lex didn't want to hear another speech on what a Luthor _was _any time soon.

He stood up and paced around his office. It was Friday; he could take a weekend vacation to Metropolis. Spend some time in a club and get drunk and high enough that his mind would be off of his father, and far away from the knowledge that he was disliked by most everyone he knew.

Lex frowned; his thoughts were getting more depressing by the minute. Plus there was no way he could go and wash away feelings properly with the knowledge that when he got back Clark would be waiting for him with a disappointed frown on his face.

No fourteen year old should really have that much power over him, it was rather discerning.

That's what he could do! Something not boring was strangely always happening around Clark. Maybe this time Lex would get the chance to find out what Clark was hiding from him.

Lex nearly vaulted over his desk to grasp his Porsche keys. He tried not to run to his garage, his father did have cameras and spies everywhere after all, but found himself walking a little faster with the glee of getting out of the office he had trapped himself all day.

He seated himself behind the wheel of his car and raced out into the fresh country side, going fast enough that Jonathan Kent would have had something very unflattering to say about him.

_As always._

His car crossed the countryside, fresh corn scented air blowing in the wind. He was close to Clark's house. In fact he was at the bridge where they first met, when it happened.

_That bridge hated him._

He was driving, slowly than he had been a couple moments before because the bridge gave him bad feelings.

_That was lucky._

The sun had seemed to get brighter in the last few minutes making Lex squint and curse the fact that he hadn't grabbed his sun glasses, when-

_**KIDS!**_

Lex swerved out of the way of the group of the teenagers that stood in the middle of the roads. His brain for a moment pondered the fact that those kids had defiantly not been standing there a second before his car found its way through the side of bridge.

_It was the same freaking spot!_

As his car hit the water he found his head hitting the wheel hard enough that Lex could swear he heard it rattle. He closed his eyes against the pain in his head. He blinked them open when he felt slim hands griping his.

He couldn't see anything but water pouring though his windows, but was it just him or was it moving slower than the laws of physics said it should?

Lex closed his eyes as he felt the grip on his hands pull up with enough strength to send him into the ceiling of his car.

He didn't hit though. He was still moving as well, upward. Lex opened his eyes. He wasn't in his car anymore he was in the water but he wasn't getting wet. He glanced up and nearly had a panic attack when he couldn't see his hands.

They were there he couldn't feel them, just as he could fell someone's hands grasping his but he couldn't see them.

Then they were breach the water and Lex took a breath of air he hadn't even realized he had been missing. He felt himself being lowered onto the beach into someone's arms, and suddenly there was girl holding his hands as if she had been there the whole time. She let go and backed away slowly.

_She had just been invisible._

_She was backing away without touching the ground. _

_She was green._

Lex blinked and wondered briefly if he had that bad of a concussion before the person who was holding him lowered him carefully to the ground. Lex found his eyes glued to this other person.

There was something familiar about him something that Lex's aching brain couldn't quite realize. It felt like he was sinking through molasses.

The teen had dark hair, and a chiseled facile structure. He leaned over and placed a hand on Lex's arm. It was warmer than it should be as if its possessor had a slight fever.

The boy gained a slightly confused expression and suddenly Lex's brain caught up.

The boy looked almost exactly like…

"Clark?"


	2. In Which Lex and Clark have headaches

Superman frowned as he surveyed the rest of the league.

Most of them seemed worried out of their mind.

Not that he wasn't of course; In fact the disappearance of Superboy strangely seemed to be ringing his Lex/Lana-has-been-kidnapped-have-to-go-save-them mental alarm that he was sure he had grown out of years ago. Well not grown out of as much as transferred it to the rest of the world, but same difference. The only time now a days he felt this urge to tear out his hair in worry was when Lois was about to do something stupid.

If that wasn't bad enough he had a splitting headache. He wished he had the time to spend a couple hours in space where everything would be silent for a couple hours and he could bask in the light of the Sun to try and be rid of it, but, finding Young Justice was more important.

He glanced up as Batman growled at the computer. The caped crusader had been at it for hours, reviewing the security tapes of whatever happened. So far he had not been able to find anything. The teenagers had just suddenly out of nowhere disappeared.

From the looks of it they hadn't even been in the same rooms when it happened.

Wally had been playing a video game, and Miss Martin had been in the kitchen baking. Artemis was in her quarters, from the look of it finishing a piece of homework. Kaldur, Superboy and Dick had all been in the gym together but at different sides. Dick was in some sort of mass of ropes and swings that Bruce had installed for him, up near the ceiling. Superboy had been lifting weights and Kaldur had been relaxing in the pool.

One moment they were there, the next they were gone.

The weight Superboy had been lifting fell to the ground denting it, the tray of cookies Miss Martin had been retrieving fell and scattered across the floor and the game Wally had been playing kept playing until it informed its nonexistent player that they had lost.

Black Canary had been the one to find them gone when no one reported for training. She assumed they had gone out of the mountain for some reason and tried to contact them on their com links.

When no one responded she contacted Batman who tried to locate Robin with a tracker, that Superman wondered if Dick knew about, to no avail.

J'ohn couldn't pick up Miss Martin's thoughts either. Superman hadn't been able to hear neither Dick's nor Superboy's heartbeats.

The team couldn't be found anywhere and each of the Mentors were growing more worried by the second.

Batman was glaring at anyone who disturbed him with such ferocity that Superman was surprised he hadn't developed heat-vision and fried someone.

Barry was racing around checking on every villain who might even have the slightest motive for taking the children.

Aquaman was checking anywhere under water, places in the sea that could be used to hold the team.

Green lantern was checking space, any news form the corps that they might have a treat that would resort to stealing children.

J'ohn was checking minds, something Clark was sure that Batman would have had a problem with if it wasn't Dick that was gone.

Both Green Arrow and Black Canary were checking out other Superhero teams to make sure that no one had heard or seen anything.

Clark was left was nothing to do but listen for the kids and keep an eye of the rest of the Leagues cities to make sure nothing got out of hand.

He sighed tiredly, his head pounding worse than when he would lose control of his hearing. He hoped the Kids were alright, and that they would find them soon.

888

Lex Luthor growled as he glared at Mercy. It of course wasn't the robots fault that he was angry but she wasn't helping things.

No one after all could have predicted the Flash.

The "hero" had busted into his office and tried questioning him on the fact that "Young Justice" was missing. He of course had Mercy throw the man out.

However it had given him some information.

Every superhero in Justice League was panicking and Luthor couldn't find out who had caused it. Oh, he knew what had caused it, the missing "Young Justice" team. But no knew who had caused them to go missing.

Luthor frowned; he really hoped they hadn't been killed. Superboy, after all had been rather expensive. He had a feeling that Cheshire also would become less useful as an assassin if her dear sister was killed as well.

He sent Mercy off with a demand for more information.

Luthor groaned clutching his head. To make things worse he had an incredibly painful headache that no amount of pain pills seemed to be taking away. He rubbed his forehead and pulled over his laptop. He opened to his files of "Young Justice" quickly clicking young Superboy's.

The information was kept up to date by both spies and the latest in hacking software.

Conner Kent.

Conner, such a plebian name. He supposed the Kent must have come from a mission of the teams' because the thought of that follower of Lois Lane's having anything to do with the so called superheroes was laughable.

He frowned when the computer told him the file had been updated. And clicked to see what the new information was.

A middle name.

_Julian._

Luthor frowned as he stared at the six letter word. Julian was a much less plebian name than Conner but there was something…

_Julian. _

Why did it feel so familiar?

**(A/n) A look into the Future! Which wasn't supposed to happen yet, as this was supposed Smallville! Clark's intro chapter, but, no he didn't was to come in yet. Just so anyone doesn't realize I will most likely call SV!Clark, Clark and YJ!Clark Superman so it's easier. Same way with Lex and Luthor.**

**Nequam-tenshi- Thank you for you kind words! The Smallville parts take place in late season one. So Lex and Clark are friends and Lex knows there is something up with Clark. **


	3. In Which Lex Phones a Friend

Lex sat up slowly, the pounding in his head had weakened to a dull ache. The boy was still staring at him, but the confused look that looked so much like Clark had faded to a frown. Now that Lex was sitting next to him he noticed things that were different from Lex's best friend. His hair was shorter and his eyes were different. They were blue but not the deep Blue that Clark's were.

Maybe a cousin?

_But Clark is adopted._

Lex looked around for the other teenagers. The girl who had saved him was the closest.

She was still green and floating.

_Meteor mutant maybe?_

Behind her a dark-skinned teenager seemed to be trying to keep an eye on all of the rest of the teenager without being obvious about it. A girl in all green and a mask ran down from where she had been standing on the bridge. She turned to the dark-skinned boy.

"Robin says he can't get a hold of Bats." She muttered with a deep frown. All of the teenagers grew worried looks on their faces.

"Did he say why?" The dark-skinned teen asked with a frown. She shook her head.

"He said that his scanners where picking up that we're in Kansas, but he isn't connecting to any of the League computers."

Lex frowned, before trying to stand. He almost fell back to the ground but the Clark-look-alike grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Who are you trying to contact?" He asked towards the dark-skinned teen who he guessed was the leader.

He tried to give Clark a car for saving his life; he could at least help these kids contact whoever they needed.

The teens turned to him seeming to just remember he was there with was a rather strange occurrence as in Metropolis people never forgot him and in Smallville no one ever gave up the opportunity to glare at him.

"Batman." The leader replied as if the name should tell him everything he needed to know. It didn't of course, as Lex had no idea who this "Batman" was supposed to be.

It sounded like something from a Warrior Angel comic.

In fact the group of teens were dressed like something from Warrior Angel. Between masks, tattoos and Green Skin, the Clark-look alike was the only normal looking one.

_Maybe they were going to a convention?_

_In Smallville?_

_Not Likely._

Lex glanced up and saw two boys standing on the bridge. The smaller one walked over to the side. He placed his arms on the bridge and he jumped.

Lex almost yelled out and would have he hadn't noticed that none of the other teens looked at all worried. In fact it looked like the blond girl was rolling her eyes.

The Small boy flipped through the air landing in the sand easily and lightly as if what he had done was entirely normal.

"Rob just has to show off," a voice laughed from right behind them. Lex turned and gaped at the boy standing behind him. He turned and looked up at the top of the bridge and then back at the boy behind him.

_How had he..._

The brightly colored boy turned to the group's leader.

"KalderRobinsaysthatwemayhave traveledthroughtimeand-"

_Wait, What?_

"-We are in Smallville, Kansas in the year 2001." The small boy who was walking up to them interrupted. The brightly colored boy pouted.

"Robin I wanted to tell them!" He whined at the smirking boy.

Robin turned and looked at Lex. His smirk turned into a small frown.

"Of all the people," Robin muttered looking away. Lex blinked his mind still on the traveling through tome part of the conversation.

"What do you mean, Robin?" the Leader, Kaldur as the brightly dressed boy called him, asked.

"You do realize that you saved_ Lex Luthor_, right?" Robin asked sounding very unimpressed. All of the teenagers blinked as one before turning to stare at Lex. Lex had to squash a childish desire to wave at them. Then as one all but Robin took a step back from him.

Robin rolled his eyes before looking at Lex. "As you have heard we are from the future. I am right about it being the year 2001, right?"

At Lex's nod he continued talking. "What were you doing before the crash?" He asked in a voice that required that Lex answerer him. It was hard to believe that the one speaking with was so small.

"I was going to visit a friend of mine." Lex informed him sounding very businesslike. The girl in green scoffed but said nothing. Lex noticed that the boy who looked like Clark was glaring at him angrily. He didn't look like Clark when he was glaring, he looked different. Still somehow familiar, but different.

It looked like these kids didn't like him in the future.

Lex turned back to Robin who was grinning. "Great, would this friend happen to be a Clark Kent?" Robin asked before reaching a fiddling with his glove.

"How did you know-"

Robin waved him off, "I need you to call Clark and have him come here." The way the boy said Clark was familiar and fond, a deep contrast to the way that he said Lex's name.

"Robin," Kaldur gained their attention. "Why do we need this _Clark_?"

"Clark Kent is an ally of Sup-of the Leagues' in the Future." Surprisingly the brightly dressed boy answered his question. Robin nodded, sharing a quick look with the boy.

"Kid Flash is correct. We need Clark Kent."

* * *

Clark lifted a bale of hay into the loft. He was almost done with his chores and then he was free to do what he wanted for the rest of the day.

Clark heard the phone ringing from inside the house. He ran into to pick it up only to be beaten by his Mom.

She answered the phone with a smile. "Hello? Oh Lex! How are you? Yes, I'm fine and he's right here!" She handed the phone to Clark before heading back into the kitchen were Clark could smell dinner cooking.

"Lex you okay?" Clark started the phone conversation with worry, Lex didn't call much, preferring to just come and visit without calling ahead like Clark did. Plus Lex had a habit of getting into trouble that was almost as bad as Lana.

"Clark!" Lex sounded relived, which did not help stop Clark from worrying.

"Lex? Is something wrong?" Clark asked rubbing the back of his head. He would have to find out wee Lex was before he could go save him if something was.

"Hmm? No Clark nothing is wrong per say…"

Clark's frown grew deeper and more worried.

"Clark can you come down to Loeb Bridge? I have something I need to talk to you about."

Clark agreed and as soon as he hung up the phone, he ran out the door and was on his way.

**(A/n This was supposed to be done 3 days ago, but my new job leaves me so tired when I get home I didn't have the energy to finish it, so sorry its late!)**


	4. In Which Time Travel is Discussed

**In Which Time Travel is Discussed**

Lex Luthor.

He didn't know how he had missed the fact that the man they had saved was _Lex Luthor_.

The others were explainable. According to Robin, who Connor had found was a good source for all information Superman related, Luthor really only got involved in fights against Superman in some way.

So the rest of Young Justice was explainable. Robin of course knew him right away, but Conner was starting to think that Robin had every Super villain's information memorized.

Robin was Batman's partner after all.

But, Robin had given him files and told him all about anything related to Superman. Lex Luthor had been one of the first thing Conner had learned about. Robin had said that Luthor might go after Conner once he found out about him, to get to Superman.

Conner had wondered briefly if it would have worked. Would Superman have come to save him in the end? Conner sighed and leaned against a rock his ever present scowl forcing it s way onto his face as he stared at Luthor.

He didn't like this. Time Travel? It was possible from the information that Conner had from the G-Gnomes but it was incredibly unlikely.

As Luthor shifted in place as he talked on the phone, Conner felt himself flinch. If Luther had a weapon on him, it would be easy for Luthor to attack Robin, who stood next to him paying more attention to his holo-glove than to the future villain.

He noticed Wally was standing nearby his eyes on the two as well. Kid Flash's usual smile was gone, a small frown replacing it as he stared over at the two seemingly ready to pull Robin away should Luthor turn hostile.

Luthor closed the phone and nodded to Robin.

"Why do you need Clark any way?" Luthor asked, "He's from a family of farmers, nothing special." Luthor's voice sounded fond as he said it, somehow making it sound not insulting.

But, there was something…

Luthor's heart had skipped a beat as he said it.

He was lying.

Conner frowned as he stared at Luthor. This Kent was special in some way. This should be obvious if Robin was so set on contacting him. Did that mean he was really an ally of the Leagues or Batman's in the future?

Robin didn't answer him but shut down the hologram screen of his glove to look at Luthor. Luthor who had been staring at the screen with undisguised curiosity just stared back. They both stared at each other for a moment as if they were trying to see something in the other, before Robin frowned.

"Like Kid Flash, said he is an Ally of ours in the future." Robin informed Luthor. His body did not giving any signs that he was lying but Robin was trained by Batman who the G-Gnomes had informed him could control his body to an incredible degree. Robin could have been taught to control his body while lying.

Luthor crossed his arms with a frown playing at his lips. "Do you have any proof that you even from the future?" Luthor asked staring at Robin. Robin stared up at him, the glare recognizable even behind the mask.

"Nothing that could inform you for sure." Robin answered after a moment. "Anything I could tell you about the future could in the very least create a time paradox. Anything I could tell you about this time period it is possible if unlikely that I discovered to try and fool you."

Kid Flash sped over to stand next Robin, "He's right, haven't you seen any movies?" Kid Flash stated crossing is arms. "If we're twenty years back in time then we don't exist. This means that if we give you too much information you could change something."

Kid Flash motioned with his arms the abnormity of the problem of that. "In the best case we cease to exist but in the worse case, time will cross in on itself creating a _Black Hole_ and everything ceases to exist."

Luthor nodded the point of that, "But, I've clearly seen you already. Wouldn't time have already collapsed if that were true?" Luthor asked.

Kid Flash shared a look with Robin, and then both turned back to Luthor as one. "No, because it's possible that were are in a stable time loop." Kid Flash stated.

Kaldur frowned as he listened to them, "A staple time loop?"

Robin nodded, "What we're doing now has already happened and will always have happened."

Artemis nodded like she understood, "Like in Harry Potter?" she asked with a frown. Conner frowned in confusion, the same reaction as both Kaldur and Megan he noticed, but Robin and Kid Flashed both smiled and nodded.

"Or", Kid Flash pointed out, "we could be in an Alternate Universe as well as back in time."

"Not likely unless we created the universe by going through time," Robin stated with a frown, "this earth's history matches up with ours."

"What if it could be a mix of them?" Conner found himself speaking. Everyone turned to him. "Not yet staple times loop but not yet a paradox?"

Both Robin and Kid Flash frowned both of them seeming check the theory for flaws. "It would make sense," Robin stated as he pulled open his holo–glove screen once more to type began something down. "If memories were to be erased and all signs taken away than that would explain…" Robin started mumbling as he typed as Kid Flash stared over his shoulder.

Luther frowned when Robin mentioned erasing memories and turned and sat done on a rock sighing as he did so.

Conner frowned and looked up at the road, he could hear the sound of someone running, but it sounded much too fast to be normal.

And instant latter a Man was there but no one but Conner saw him appear.

The man stood at the top of the bridge and stared down at them. He looked familiar, dark hair and tall.

He looked like…

Superman.

**(a/n So answers time! Conner refers to Clark as a man because... Well season one Clark doesn't look like a teenager. I always thought it was because Kryptonians grow super fast because of the sun. Conner doesn't know his age yet so he thinks of him as a man not a person who physically is two years younger than him.)**


	5. In Which Clark is So Tired of this Sht

Robin watched Lex Luthor from the side of his eyes. The man was nonthreatening, a deep contrast to his older self. Having met the older Luthor both in costume and out, it was strange to see the man this young, and well, not evil.

He had of course heard from Bruce what the man had been like during school, and when Clark was in a retrospective mood had heard about the Smallville years. He had also heard about the man from Ollie but he had learned not believe much of what the man said.

Robin noticed that Superboy turned to stare up at the bridge, a sign that Clark was most likely getting near. Robin frowned, too fast, how would Clark explain how fast he had got there? It had barely been five minutes. This meant of course that Clark had most likely been trying to keep it slow but was too worried to keep to it.

Robin tried to focus back on figuring out the puzzle on how they had got there.

Robin frowned down at the information he had on his hand-computer, it didn't have everything that was on the bat-computer, not enough room and too much risk it could fall into the wrong hands, but it did have a great deal of information.

It was lucky he had it with him.

That was the problem though; he hadn't had it with him. He hadn't been in costume either before they had landed in this universe either. He had worn a mask, mainly because his glasses risked falling off when doing stunts but he had wearing his acrobatic workout clothes. Yet, after that light had gone away he had both his computer and his uniform on.

The others, besides Wally didn't seem to have noticed, but they hadn't changed clothes. It was strange though, and it most likely meant that the person who sent them here hadn't meant to harm them.

Maybe.

Robin heard Superboy gasp. A small sound the others over looked, but, Robin had been waiting for it. He glanced up and saw Clark starting to make his way down to the bank of the river, slipping and sliding on the wet sand and dirt. Robin sighed and went over t stand by Superboy.

"That's-" Superboy started, but Robin cut him off.

"Clark." Robins tone was resolute and firm. "Clark Kent."

Superboy glanced at the boy next to him before turning his gaze back to Kent. It was hard to believe it was superman looking back a second time, the hair was too long and well he never imagined Superman in Flannel and jeans. Even if the flannel was of red and blue.

Robin sighed, "His since of fashion hasn't changed since he was young then," Robin mumbled as he took in the sight of the man who would become like an uncle to him.

Superboy silently memorized the detail that Superman absently liked flannel, as he usually did for the few facts that Robin and Kid Flash seemed to almost accidentally drop.

* * *

Clark walked over to Lex, trying to ignore the gazes of the teenagers. They were all staring at him in shock, besides the smallest boy who was staring at a boy who Clark thought looked strangely familiar, who seemed like he was trying to bore a hole in Clark though staring alone.

"Lex, are you alright?" He asked noticing that Lex's clothes were wet. Lex nodded a small smirk coming to his face after a moment.

"Yeah, just learned my lesson about getting bored in Smallville." Lex snarked gazing at his best friend.

Clark chuckled, "You just find trouble everywhere don't you?" Clark smiled back.

He turned to look at the teenagers who seemed shock by his and Lex's bantering, well except for the small one, once again. He seemed to be barely being attention as he stared down at his…

Was that a hologram?

Clark blinked, that boy had a watch-thingy that was projecting a hologram. Clark turned to Lex and took in a deep breath bracing himself.

"What's going on?"

Lex shrugged somehow managing to look both well put together and sheepish at the same time, "We seem to have time travelers."

Clark expelled the breathe slowly, "Time Travelers." He stated slowly turning to gaze back at the group of teenagers. A couple that looked older than him.

Time travelers.

Sometimes he missed his life before he had found out he was an alien.

"How did you find these _time travelers_?" Clark asked gazing at the bright green girl, who had finally stopped staring at him and was now talking in a low voice to a blonde girl dressed in green. The only one who was still staring at him was the familiar looking boy wearing the black shirt with a red shied and the letter S on it. In fact Clark didn't think the boy had blinked since Clark had arrived on the beach.

Lex pointed to the side of the bridge, which was broken again.

Lex pouted for a moment, "I lost another car." He said giving a scathing look towards the lake. Clark tried to keep himself from smiling and hid it by staring down at the wet sand they were staring at.

Clark turned back towards the teenagers, feeling sheepish. "Umm, so what are your names?"

The small boy walked forward finally it seemed paying attention to what was going on. "I'm Robin," The boy stated before pointing at the familiar looking boy, "That's Conner."

All of the teenagers suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at Robin. He stared back at them, before waving a hand through the air in a dismissing gesture.

"I'm Wally." A boy in brightly colored clothes was suddenly shaking Clark's hand. "Now we're just meeting now but in the future I know you and your cool except, when you're not which has been happening more than usual but-its-okay. " The boy said this all very fast and Clark could only blink down at him as he said it.

Wally let go of Clark's hand and the Blonde in green waved slightly to get Clark's attention. "I'm Artemis." She stated frowning at him.

The green girl smiled widely at him, "I'm M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan!" Clark smiled back at her, before turning to the last teenager.

The dark-skinned boy nodded slowly at Clark before speaking, "My name is Kaldur." Clark nodded as the fished and looked back at Lex, who had come to stand beside him.

"Where are you going to stay?" Lex asked, and Clark knew what he was going to offer as soon as he had asked the question.

The teenagers looked between Kaldur and Robin both who frowned. Robin gazed up, "We can get a hotel."

Wally gazed at Robin, "How, you don't…"

He looked around at the others before zipping over and starting a conversation with Robin using low voices. The conversation went back and forth for a few minutes to low for Clark to hear unless he developed super hearing early. It was finally ended when Wally made a closing statement that the rest of the group could hear.

"You can't hack and "borrow" money from your future adoptive father's bank account!"

Sometimes Clark really wished his life was normal.


End file.
